List of Bosses
Bosses are common encounters in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. They are more difficult and often larger than the lesser enemies. Bosses usually have a significant role in the storyline, but others simply serve as challenges with little plot connection in some worlds. Heartless Pureblood File:Darkside.png| Darkside File:DarkFollowerRender.png| Dark Follower File:Anti-Sora.png| Anti-Sora File:GigasShadow.png| Gigas Shadow File:Possessor(boss).png| Possessor File:ThresholderScan.png| Thresholder File:Shadow Stalker.PNG| Shadow Stalker File:Dark Thorn.PNG| Dark Thorn File:Scar.png| Scar File:Sora-Heartless (Phase 2).png| Sora's Heartless File:Novashadow.png| Novashadow File:Orcus.png| Orcus File:Dark Hide (Heartless) KHBbS.png| Dark Hide Emblem File:Guard Armor.PNG| Guard Armor File:Opposite Armor.png| Opposite Armor File:Red Armor render.png| Red Armor File:PoweredArmor.png| Powered Armor File:Trickmaster.PNG | Trickmaster File:Crimson Prankster.png| Crimson Prankster File:Stealth Sneak.png| Stealth Sneak File:Sneak Army.png| Sneak Army File:VeilLizard.png| Veil Lizard File:Lurk Lizard.png| Lurk Lizard File:Pot Centipede.png| Pot Centipede File:Parasite Cage.png| Parasite Cage File:Behemoth.png| Behemoth File:Destroyed Behemoth Render.png| Destroyed Behemoth File:Arch Behemoth.png| Arc Behemoth File:Phantom.png| Phantom File:Kurt Zisa.png| Kurt Zisa File:AnsemSoDWithGuardianKHI.png| Ansem, Seeker of Darkness'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness appears to have characteristics of both Emblem and Pureblood Heartless, in both his human and world forms. In both forms, he carries the Heartless emblem on his chest, though in human form it could possibly be an article of clothing. Notably, though, the similar outfit worn by Master Xehanort does not possess the emblem. Furthermore, the shadowy symbiote attached to him in both forms possesses the "hollow heart" shared by many other Pureblood Heartless. Though it is uncertain what the situation of this Heartless is, it is possible that this makes him both an Emblem and Pureblood Heartless. File:World of Chaos.png| 'World of Chaos File:Illuminator.png|'Illuminator' File:Prison Keeper.png|'Prison Keeper' File:VolcanicLord.png| Volcanic Lord File:BlizzardLord-khii.png| Blizzard Lord File:StormRider.png| Storm Rider File:GrimReaperScan.png| Grim Reaper File:Groundshaker.png|'Groundshaker' File:Mushroom I.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 1' File:Mushroom II.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 2' File:Mushroom III.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 3' File:Mushroom IV.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 4' File:Mushroom V.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 5' File:Mushroom VI.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 6' File:Mushroom VII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 7' File:Mushroom VIII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 8' File:Mushroom IX.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 9' File:Mushroom X.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 10' File:Mushroom XI.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 11' File:Mushroom XII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 12' File:Mushroom XIII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 13' File:Poison Plant.png|'Poison Plant' File:Destroyer.png| Destroyer File:Commander.png| Commander File:LargeArmor.png| Large Armor File:Clay Armor.png| Clay Armor File:Solid Armor.png| Solid Armor File:LandArmor.png| Land Armor File:Bully Dog.png| Bully Dog File:Spiked Crawler.png|'Spiked Crawler' File:Scorching Star.png| Scorching Sphere File:Carrier Ghost.png| Carrier Ghost File:ZipSlasher.png| Zip Slasher File:Dual Blade.png| Dual Blade File:Heat Saber.png| Heat Saber File:ChillRipper.png| Chill Ripper File:Blitz Spear.png| Blitz Spear File:Stalwart_Blade.png| Stalwart Blade File:Tailbunker.png| Tailbunker File:Avalanche.png| Avalanche File:Wavecrest.png| Wavecrest File:Phantomtail.png| Phantomtail File:Windstorm.png| Windstorm File:User_Debris_Flow.png| Dustflier File:AntlionRender.png| Antlion File:Infernal Engine.png| Infernal Engine File:Tentaclaw.png| Tentaclaw File:Leechgrave.png| Leechgrave File:RuleroftheSky.png| Ruler of the Sky Tailbunker Army.png| All of the Tailbunker Heartless ZipSlasher Army.png| All of the ZipSlasher Heartless Nobodies Organization XIII File:Xemnas KHD.png|'Xemnas' File:Xigbar KHD.png|'Xigbar' Xaldin KHD.png|'Xaldin' File:Vexen KHD.png|'Vexen' File:Lexaeus KHD.png|'Lexaeus' File:Zexion KHD.png|'Zexion' File:Saïx Action Render KHII.png|'Saïx' File:Axel 2 KHD.png|'Axel' File:Demyx KHD.png|'Demyx' File:Luxord KHD.png|'Luxord' File:Marluxia KHD.png|'Marluxia' File:Larxene KHD.png|'Larxene' File:Roxas KHD.png| Roxas Category:Bosses Organization XIII's Forms File:ArmoredXemnas.png| Xemnas (Armored Controller) File:Xemnas Final Form.png| Xemnas (Final Form) File:Marluxia (Second Form) ReCoM.png| Marluxia (Second Form) File:Marluxia (Third Form) ReCoM.png| Marluxia (Third Form) File:Xion Armor 1.png| Xion (First Form) File:Xion Armor 2.png| Xion (Second Form) File:Xion Armor 3.png| Xion (Third Form) File:Xion Armor 4.png| Xion (Final Form) Replicas File:Riku Replica.png|'Riku Replica' File:Xion 2 KHD.png|'Xion' Lower Nobodies File:Twilight Thorn.png| Twilight Thorn Special Nobodies File:Vexen Absent Silhouette.png| Vexen's Absent Silhouette File:Lexaeus Absent Silhouette.png| Lexaeus's Absent Silhouette File:Zexion Absent Silhouette.png| Zexion's Absent Silhouette File:Marluxia Absent Silhouette.png| Marluxia's Absent Silhouette File:Larxene Absent Silhouette.png| Larxene's Absent Silhouette File:Anti-Saïx 2 KHD.png|'Anti-Saïx' File:Xemnas - Replica Data.png| Xemnas's Replica Data File:Xigbar - Replica Data.png| Xigbar's Replica Data File:Xaldin - Replica Data.png| Xaldin's Replica Data File:Vexen - Replica Data.png| Vexen's Replica Data File:Lexaeus - Replica Data.png| Lexaeus's Replica Data File:Zexion - Replica Data.png| Zexion's Replica Data File:Saix - Replica Data.png| Saïx's Replica Data File:Axel - Replica Data.png| Axel's Replica Data File:Demyx - Replica Data.png| Demyx's Replica Data File:Luxord - Replica Data.png| Luxord's Replica Data File:Marluxia - Replica Data.png| Marluxia's Replica Data File:Larxene - Replica Data.png| Larxene's Replica Data File:Roxas - Replica Data.png| Roxas's Replica Data File:DataRoxas.png| ??? (Data-Roxas) File:Bug Roxas.png| Bug Roxas Unversed File:Wheel Master.png| Wheel Master File:Symphony Master.png| Symphony Master File:Cursed Carriage.png| Cursed Coach File:Magic Mirror.png| Spirit of the Magic Mirror File:Mad Treant.png| Mad Treant File:Trinity Armor.png| Trinity Armor File:Metamorphosis.png| Metamorphosis File:Mimic Master.png| Mimic Master File:Iron Prisoner.png| Iron Imprisoner I File:Iron Prisoner II.png| Iron Imprisoner II File:Iron Prisoner III.png| Iron Imprisoner III File:Iron Prisoner IV.png| Iron Imprisoner IV File:Vanitas_Sentiment_Art.png| Vanitas Remnant Dream Eaters File:Armored Ventus Nightmare.png| Armored Ventus Nightmare File:Spellican KH3D.png| Spellican File:Commantis (Nightmare).png| Commantis File:Char Clawbster (Nightmare).png| Char Clawbster File:Chill Clawbster (Nightmare).png| Chill Clawbster File:Hockomonkey - Sora's Side (Nightmare).png| Hockomonkey (Sora's Story) File:Hockomonkey (Riku's Side) KH3D.png| Hockomonkey (Riku's Story) File:Holey Moley KH3D.png| Holey Moley File:Wargoyle - Sora's Side (Nightmare).png| Wargoyle (Sora's Story) File:Wargoyle - Riku's Side (Nightmare).png| Wargoyle (Riku's Story) File:Brawlamari (Sora's Side) KH3D.png| Brawlamari (Sora's Story) File:Brawlamari (Riku's Side) KH3D.png| Brawlamari (Riku's Story) File:Hachi Queen (Sora's Side) KH3D.png| Queen Buzzerfly (Sora's Story) File:Hachi Queen (Riku's Side) KH3D.png| Queen Buzzerfly (Riku's Story) File:Anti Black Coat KH3D.png| Anti Black Coat Disney bosses File:Queen of Hearts.png|'Queen of Hearts' File:Card Soldiers KHREC.png|'Card Soldiers' File:Cerberus KHII.png|'Cerberus' File:HerculesKHII.png|'Hercules' File:Hades BBS.png|'Hades' File:Rock Titan KH.png|'Rock Titan' File:Ice titan.png|'Ice Titan' File:Hydra.png|'Hydra' File:Sabor KH.png|'Sabor' File:Clayton KH.png|'Clayton' File:Cave Guardian.png|'Cave of Wonders Guardian' File:JafarKH2.png|'Jafar' File:Genie_KH.png|'Genie' File:Jafar (Genie) KHII.png|'Genie Jafar' File:Iago KHII.png|'Iago' File:Lock, Shock, and Barrel KHII.png|'Lock, Shock, and Barrel' File:Oogie Boogie KHI.png|'Oogie Boogie' File:Glut KH.png|'Glut' File:Ursula KHII.png|'Ursula' File:Gigant Ursula.png|'Giant Ursula' File:Flotsam and Jetsam KH.png|'Flotsam and Jetsam' File:Captain Hook KHI.png|'Captain Hook' File:Peter Pan.png|'Peter Pan' File:Maleficent KHREC.png|'Maleficent' File:Dragon_BBS.png|'Dragon Maleficent' File:ChernabogRender.png|'Chernabog' File:Shan-Yu.png|'Shan-Yu and Hayabusa' File:Beast.png|'Beast' File:Pete.png|'Pete' File:PeteTR.png|'Captain Pete' Captain Barbossa.png|'Captain Barbossa' File:ShenBanEd.png|'Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed' File:Sark.png|'Sark' File:MCP.png|'MCP' File:Lucifer.png|'Lucifer' File:Gantu.png|'Gantu' File:Experiment221.png|'Experiment 221' File:Monstro.png|'Monstro' Rinzler.png|'Rinzler' Original Disney bosses File:CrankTower.jpg|'Crank Tower' File:Oogie's Manor(Boss).png|'Oogie's Manor' File:HostileProgram.png|'Hostile Program' File:Experiment.png|'The Experiment' File:Jafar's Shadow.png|'Jafar's Shadow' File:Scar's Ghost.png|'Scar's Ghost' File:Ice Colossus.png|'Ice Colossus' ''Final Fantasy'' bosses File:Tidus2.png|'Tidus' File:Selphie KH.png|'Selphie' File:Wakka2.png|'Wakka' File:KH2Squall.png|'Leon' File:Kh2-yuffie.png|'Yuffie' File:Cloud Journal Entry KH.png|'Cloud' File:Kh2-sephiroth2.png|'Sephiroth' File:Seifer KHII.png|'Seifer' File:Vivi.png|'Vivi' File:KH2-Setzer.png|'Setzer' File:TifaCG.png|'Tifa' File:Zack BBS Edit.png|'Zack' File:Zack Helmet Render.png|'Zack (Helmet)' File:Dark Zack.png|'Dark Zack' ''Kingdom Hearts'' bosses File:RikuKHCGI.png|'Riku' File:Riku Replica.png|'Riku (Soul Eater)' File:Dark Riku.png|'Riku (Keyblade)' File:RikuHoodedSoulEater.png|'Mysterious Man' File:CloakedRiku.png|'???' File:OblivionRiku.png|'Riku' File:Anti-Riku2.png|'Anti-Riku' File:Data-Riku (Battle).png|'Data-Riku' File:Bug-Riku.png|'Bugged Data-Riku' File:Shadow Roxas.png|'Shadow Roxas' File:Terra BBS.png|'Terra' File:Lingering Will.png|'Lingering Will' File:Xehanort.png|'Terra-Xehanort' File:Ven2.png|'Ventus' File:Venitas.png|'Ventus-Vanitas' File:AquaCG2.png|'Aqua' File:Eraqus.png|'Master Eraqus' File:Armor_of_the_Master_(Official)_BBSFM.png|'Armor of the Master' File:Master Xehanort.png|'Master Xehanort' File:NoHeart.png|'No Heart' File:Braig.png|'Braig' File:Vanitas.png|'Vanitas' File:Vanitas and X-Blade.png|'Vanitas (Unmasked)' File:Hayner.png|'Hayner' File:MysteriousFigure.png|'Young Xehanort' Notes and references Category:Bosses